deadly sugar kisses
by bloodLUSTsakura
Summary: dasey He has became like a drug that she couldn't have but she needed and wanted him. He knew this and yet all he did was tempt her even more...
1. Chapter 1

_Life, my life was so well before all this happend, if only I didn't move in to this family. Only if i knew before ahead of time that it was going to turn out like this. That I was going to become so addicted to him, craving for him every single day. _

I would have moved in with my father!

_No words have been spoken about it, but i know he knows. _

_The way he temps me at the table when he eats and laughs. The only thing I can focus on is how his lips pull into that all common smirk of his. _

_Every time he lens his head down to take a bite of food he glances at me, knowing that I can't have him, touch him, love and kiss him. _

_damn this family _

_Derek is the only one who knows me the me that would rather be grabbed fucked till all hours of the night by him than study for any class for an A _

_I know he knows. because he makes me want him even more with every light touch when I pass by or argue for the remote.  
_

I opened my eyes looking at the ceiling. it was Saturday. I liked Saturdays but there was not much to do. I had finished my report that was due Monday the night before. It would provably be an A or B it always was.

I slowly got out of bed. My warm feet connecting with hard wood floor. I hate it

Opening the door I walked up to the bath room to go in when I hear a creek, and turning my head to see the one and only Derek

He looked some what dazed and out of it.

His hair was ruffled and was only wearing his long pajama pants smilier to me but I had a t-shirt on

He looked..so...so..._ sexy... _

_"Nonono! I can't do this...especially when its this early in the morning"  
_

"Casey" Derek questioned

"Ah! yes..." I looked away finally noticed that i was staring. _"I got to stop doing this!!!" _

He smirked and walked forward almost face to face with me.

_"Oh no...I'm getting hot...not now! got to get away"  
_

he lay-ed his hand on my forehead and bent down to my level next to my ear

" God Case ...your all flushed but your tempt is the same is something wrong..."

my voice caught in my thought, his hot breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine Oh GOD how I wanted him.

my body moved on it own pulling away from him and walking down stairs while shaking my hand in a 'forget about it' way

"Oh Casey we are going to have a great week huh!" Derek grined

Casey looked back for a second with a confused look on her face and continued. Was there something she didn't know...

Derek watched Casey walk away down the stairs with a evil smirk on his face.

Today was going to be great...

alright first story R&R plzzzz me love you all -


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the stairs hearing the bathroom door open and close. Walking into the kitchen I see luggage everywhere.  
_  
What the...  
_  
My mom rushed in along with everyone else grabbing their bags and heading for the door.

"HEY!hey, where are all of you going!?"

Nora turned around shocked and hugged me " Oh!, Casey I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you because you were in your room all night."

" Ok, then tell me now"

" We are going on a trip!" Nora smiled

" Oh!mom, you should have told me! I have so much to do, I have to pack, and that report" I smiled about to head up stair to start when my mom stopped me.

" Nonono, Casey. George, Marti, Lizzie, Edwin ,and I are going. you and Derek are staying here. that's why he gave us this trip ."

My mouth wide open the whole time. _I can't believe this.  
_  
" Wait! Why would Derek even do this. I don't know if you noticed but he is not a care free giver!"

" Well, Casey I think it was very nice for him to do this. He said that we needed a break away from the house and that you both would watch the place"

"Mom! Its fall break why do i have to watch the house with him!!"

She picked up her suitcase" I'm sorry Casey, i got to go, be good, I love you bye." She followed them out yelling " No fighting!"

shut!

"UHHHH!" I screamed yelling out. this can't be happening. _A hole week with Derek I'll never-  
_  
creek..

_No..not him anyone but him_. I slowly turned around looking up the stairs to see Derek grinning ear to ear.

"Hey case...so its just you and me all week huh" He smirked while walking down.

" I wonder what we can do..."

I turned around on my heel heading for the kitchen not wanting to hear his deep alluring voice._ Just ignore him, just ignore him just igno_-"Ahh!!!"

Being suddenly push against the kitchen counter, I noticed that a warm body was still against mine. _Oh god, not this, anything but this. _

The next thing I new, Derek was whispering into my ear. It makes me shudder how with each word, slow and seductive and yet barley touching me, made me this close to losing it. 

_I hate you Derek.. _

"Casey, its not nice to ignore people. It could hurt there feelings"He said moved his knee up between my legs.

"Yeah, the only thing is that you have none" I shot at him, feeling him left me up little bye little with his knee.

I kept my face turned know that if he saw the look of wanting that i did now. That i would never be able to live it down.

_"I...I'm getting hot again, if this goes on any further I'll break..." _

He stopped lifting me up when my toes could barely touch the ground. 

" Thats mean case. I do have lots of feeling, and** very **many was of expressing them" He said moving his knee back and forth while liening down on me.

I bit my lip making sure to not make one sound of pleasure.

_Oh, if I was taller! _

" I think your liking one of the ways right now, arn't you Case"

"Uhh.." Casey let go off everything, feeling Derek's lips grasp,nibbling on her ear.

_I have wanted this for so long, but..I can't let him win...no matter how bad I need this. This is wrong..._

She turned round pushing him off of her. She looked up at him, her breathing ragged.

His intense eyes seemed like they were looking right thought her. He brought his sleeve up wiping the saliva away from him lips smirking at her.

His body could put any god to shame to her. derek's shirt was half way up his body, his breathing ragged as hers

" why do you do this to me.." she said rushing by him and up stairs.

Hearing the bathroom door close. " Because..your my favorite toy."

Looking in the mirror, she saw a red mark on her neck.

_" What the..." _

" DER-EK!!!"

Chap 2!!!!!!!! D yay R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Casey looked out the window to find it was already dark after taking a nap from the 'incident'.

stubbling off the bed and out the door, she saw Derek at the end of the stairs pulling his coat on."where are you going?" she said groggily

Derek stopped,looking up and then back down finishing tieing his shoes.

"what dose it look like? i'm going out. see ya later Case."he picked up his wallet about to walk out the door.

"wait! wait where? its 1'O'Clock in the morning,what can a sixteen year old do this late." she said a matter a factual

" I don't know Case..party clubbing. you know, having a good time, bye!"

"Derek you can't! your under age." she said coming down the stairs to the door.

"fake ID" he finished slamming the door in her face.

" b-but..."_ what the hell..._

she made her way to the couch, falling over, hen turning the TV on." what am i supposed to do all night..."_Derek...what are you thinking.going out in the middle of the night. i bet he is __going to meet some girl who has large breasts,blond hair, with blue eyes." _" Uhhh!"

throwing my head into the pillow i thought back to the hours before.

_"Oh God, why him, why did i do that. even so, i will not be played around with! i am a independent women who can take care of her self"_

standing up i ran to the door. " Ah!" looking on the floor to see that i had tripped over Derek's dirty pants._" dammit DEREK"_

"huh.." taking out a slip of paper,Casey saw the name ' midnight 92 at 456 Aussie st'

" what is this, an address"_ so this is where he is! well lets see if he likes it when Casey McDonald crashes his little party!"_

running up stairs, she put on her make up and the only Clean clothes she had. a tank-top and jeans .

she grabbed her scarf and jacket heading out the door.

* * *

_" this is it..!?"_

Casey stood out side a large building with music roaring out and vibrating the streets

_"why would Derek come to a place like this?!"_

she made her way up the steps to enter the building only to be stopped by the biggest bodyguard she had ever seen, the only one she had ever seen.

"I.D"

I stuttered trying to find my words" I'm sorry i..i'm here to see a friend because-"

" no ID no entry" he said standing in front of the door..."unless you have any other payment"

Casey took a couple of steps back only stopping to find a arm put around her waist.

" Ewww!!! no she won't you sick freak!"

Casey looked behind her to find a girl about her age around 16 or 17 with dyed red hair with blond tips.

_" wha"_

"who are yo-" not being able to finish her sentence, Casey was pulled away into the alley next to the building.

" you want in right?"

"yeah! but what are you doing?!"

" well... i am playing my part at helping the new kid sort a speak"she looked back grinning,pulling Casey into a dark room and down the hall.

_" i can't see anything"_ going in further and further and music started to get become louder and harder"

As a door suddenly opened Casey was meet with an oray of different lights and pounding music. everywhere people were rubbing and bumping one another while dancing to the music. it was like a new would here.

" wow..." she looked up amazed, turning to look at the girl at her side, who was nonchalantly groping her

" Hey! stop that-" i yelled

" It seem like this is your first time coming to a club like this" she grinned at me.

" let me show you around!" taking my arm and moving me to the bar.

" Wait! I-I'm trying to find someone"

not hearing her, she sat Casey in front of the bar.

" HEY Philly! The strongest you got!

" K,Ares!"

_"Ares is her name..." _looking back at the dance floor she tried to see if Derek was even here.

"So new comer whats you name"

Not turning around she yelled out " Casey! Casey McDonald"

" Oh OK Casey did you want to dance with someone?"

Turning back she looked at her " what? NO! of course not.. i'm just looking for a person"

"Oh well whats he look like i can help you!" she smiled at her

" he has brown hair and wears a black jacket, and is always with a girl. but its so huge in here, i'll never be able too-"

"Is that him" she said pointing to the back off the club in the corner.

There was a huge number of women gathering at a table with some guy..."Oh my god!"_ thats...thats Derek!"_

She stared at him. He had two girls sitting on his lap, one kissing his neck and the other he was making out with while he rest waited for their turn.

" What the hell is he doing!" Casey almost screamed.

_"only 8 hours ago he was rubbing her up to only come here and treat other girls the same!?!?"_

Ares looked down at Casey seeing the shock on her face. turning her around

"Hey! your at a club,have some fun, get loose."

'Here Ares' the bartender set eight shot glasses in fount of them.

Ares looked up at him shocked " are you sure!?"

the bartender shrugged saying there were on the house

Ares turned back to Casey placing the glass in her hand" Well Casey I promise,I will make this the best night of your life, forget everything. drink all four of these glasses with me and you will feel like never before.. I promise" she smirked

Casey looked down thinking what she should choose to do._God Derek i hate you so much...i can't even think straight."_ she cryed while downing the first shot along with Ares

the drink was warm and it kinda burned her throght but it didn't hurt her"whoa..."

'first shot, head is cleared'

"ready!" Ares asked taken the next

'second shot' can see everything

loving the new feeling, she drank the third and forth shot'

" i feel like i can do anything...I ...I've never felt like this before!"

" Hey! Philly four more!!" Casey called feeling more confident than she ever did in her life.

" Oh yeah!" Are's called smiling at Casey

* * *

six drinks later Casey and Ares were almost about to fall off their stools

"C-Casey Wan a ance?" Ares giggle

Casey stopped spinning on her stool staring at Ares with a blank face" I uoght yu ever mask"

they both laughed running to the dance floor hand in hand and started to dance closer than a sober Casey ever would.

Casey had never moved like this,danced like she was now, it was great, it was hot...it-it turned her on.

Casey's arms went behind her to encircle around Are's neck while Are's hands held onto her hips and the other,feeling up Casey's body.

* * *

Derek pov

enjoying the vast amount of women around him, Derek couldn't help but here the cat calls and screams from the dance floor.

" whats going on.." Derek said standing up to see when a blond girl tryed to pull him back down

" awe come back Derek its nothing " she said pulling tighter.

"its just some girls, you have us."

" yeah but i want to see who those two girls are, now get off!" he said pushing her away. walking up to one of his friends Cole"

"Hey! whats going on?"

Cole turned around smirking at Derek" there are two girl down there who really know how to move their body's **together!**"

Derek looked down smiling" Oh so there is new prey-" Derek's eyes widened,_CASEY?!?!_

throwing his glass to the floor he shoved and pushed by people to the dance floor.

_what the hell dose she think she is doing?!_

* * *

_hey people theres your update! I hope that was good for you. thank you for the comments and if you are reading this i would really like to know what you think of the story so far 3 R&R_


End file.
